Secrets:  Simply Ballroom 2
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Sorry.  This is a re-post, with spelling and grammar fixed-mostly.  I forgot to update the summary.  I'm sorry if anyone got confused.
1. Chapter 1

Pinkcat4569

Secrets: Simply Ballroom 2

Rating K-T

Spoilers: Maybe series 4 & 5

Disclaimer: ITV owns Primeval and I do not. This story is just for fun.

Description: Sequel to Secrets: Simply Ballroom. Becker's secret is out, for better or worse, and the ARC team goes dancing.

Author's Note: This is the final version of Simply Ballroom 2. I was new to posting when I originally posted this. I at first posted an unfinished draft. I left that one up with this version for people to read. I've now removed that draft and simply left this one. This one is super long, so in re-editing, I've broken it into chapters.

As I ended Simply Ballroom, I realized that there could still be fun for the Primeval gang on the ballroom floor. This is fun and lighthearted. I don't like to do angst and hurt. One more thing: I added more ballroom dancing in this. I know nothing, so, I used a ballroom site for information. I also watched a few dancing videos.

Chapter One, Secrets: Simply Ballroom 2

Jess had been so happy. She sat outside Becker's flat now, going over the day's events and how she'd gotten to this point. The day began so well. She and Becker both had the day off. Jess had plans, but not with Becker. For several months, she had been ballroom dancing with the captain. It had been a secret activity that he did for his mother, but when Jess found out, she had joined them and now she and Becker danced together every time. Jess loved it, and it had an added bonus, she also become best buds with Becker's mother.

Jess absolutely loved her. It didn't miss her attention, once she and Mrs. B spent more time together, how much alike they were. Mrs. B liked fashion, so did Jess. Mrs. B was bubbly and talkative, so was Jess. Mrs. B ignored Becker's commands, so did Jess.

That morning Jess called Becker to remind him to drop his mother at her flat.

"I still don't like this," he said, grumbling.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport. Besides, it's just shopping."

"I would give you a list of things not to talk about, but I know neither one of you would follow it."

Jess giggled. "We'd probably pick those as our first discussion subjects," she said with a loud chuckle.

There was silence over the phone. Then Becker said, "Just...I don't...would you please not...Ugh! Why do you leave me an incomprehensible mess, Jess Parker?"

Jess giggled into the phone. "It will be fine, I promise. There will be no trading secrets or sharing embarrassing stories with her. Even though most of the embarrassing things happen to me and not you. Honestly, why are you so worried?"

"I don't know Jess," he admitted.

"Well, don't. We are just going to pick out some dresses, a very short, sexy little number for me. I was thinking yellow or peach..."

"Somehow I never pictured my mother picking out sexy little dresses for a female companion of mine."

Jess giggled again. "You're so funny today, Becker! As I was saying. What was I saying? I won't talk about you, much, or the ARC or the creatures or the anomalies..."

"Stop, stop. Don't get them in your head, go back to thinking about dresses, and shoes."

"And bracelets, and earrings, and flowers for my hair."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes, Captain. I'm pulling out all my tricks. I'm going to be a knockout."

"Aren't you always?"

There was another pause over the phone, and Jess was glad he couldn't see how flushed she'd become.

Finally, Jess began breathing again, and said, "OK, well, I'm going to finish getting ready. I'll see you in a bit and then I'll bring your mum back to your flat after. It won't be long."

It was four hours.

The ladies were very good, hardly gossiped about him at all. After shopping they took a break before heading to Becker's. They stopped at a little coffee shop Jess knew and soon they were laughing over double chocolate coffees, chocolate biscuits, and chocolate bars.

"You do love chocolate," said Mrs. Becker, nibbling on a biscuit. "I am so glad. I distrust women who don't indulge."

Jess giggle. "I couldn't get through the day without it," she said. "Some days I just sit and stare at the door, waiting for Becker."

Mrs. B raised her eyebrow exactly like her son.

Jess blushed. "He...brings me chocolate...at work...while I'm at the A...my post. It's perfectly innocent, it's just chocolate."

Mrs. Becker smiled and made a 'mm,hm," sound. Jess wondered if it was something all mothers naturally did.

After a short, awkward silence, Mrs. Becker said, "So, tell me about your co-workers."

Jess was relieved at the change of topic. "Abby and Connor are my flat mates. They're wonderful. Connor is so smart, and we have so much in common. He's like a brother.."

"Abby's my best friend. She's an animal expert. She is so kind and caring, but she can totally kick butt when she has too."

Mrs. B chuckled. "My kind of girl."

"Emily is delightful. She's very cultured and practical and she too can kick butt."

Mrs. Becker smiled. "I imagine you can kick a little butt when you need to, as well."

"Not like them. I'm more of a virtual butt-kicker. I might not hurt you physically, but your checking accounts, credit report and anything else stored on a computer are mine."

Mrs. Becker actually looked a little alarmed, causing Jess to say quickly, "Not that I've ever done that to anyone, intentionally."

Mrs. B raised her eyebrow again, and returned to her coffee.

A little uncomfortably, Jess said, "Now Matt is a little harder to describe. He's nice and a great leader, and is super protective of all of us, and Emily, of course. He adores her. He's just very silent and mysterious."

"Lester is our boss. He tries to pretend that he's mean, but he isn't really. He is the most sarcastic person I've ever met. He's very funny, especially when he's firing me. Don't worry, he isn't serious. He couldn't run the place without me."

"They all sound wonderful. I'd love to meet them," said Mrs. B. Then she chuckled. "Maybe we should invite them all dancing with us," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Jess laughed so hard, coffee almost came out her nose. "Oh, I can just see Connor trying to waltz or samba! Abby would do a great samba. She's sassy. Matt would hate it, but Emily would love it, so that might persuade him." Suddenly Jess bopped up and down in her seat, "Lester!" she cried excitedly. "Oh my goodness! Lester would be a scream! We have to do it. We have to invite them!" She dug around in her bag.

Mrs. Becker watched Jess whip out her phone. "Make sure you call the silent, mysterious one. Oh, and call your sarcastic and mean, but not really mean, boss."

Jess frantically texted. In five minutes flat, she said, "Done!"

Mrs. B. raised the eyebrow again. "Already? No wonder Hilary says your the best coordinator he's ever met. That was impressive."

Jess smiled. "That's nothing. I can juggle several police precincts, a whole fire battalion, and direct multiple teams, all at the same time." She was giddy.

So was Mrs. Becker. "I can't wait! It's going to be smashing. Oh, of course there is one little thing."

"What's that?" asked Jess, happily.

"Hilary."

Jess' smile slowly dropped, and her eyes bulged out. "Oh...my...we are dead. I'm dead. I'm very dead." She shook her head in her hands. "He's going to kill me."

"I'm scared." They were still sitting outside Becker's flat. She had come down from the high and now had to face the consequences.

Mrs. B took her hand. "It'll be fine," she said with a sweet grin. "I do hope he doesn't still have those paint gun things around though." At that, Jess stopped walking and turned around for the car.

Mrs. Becker ran and intercepted her. Jess protested, "I love this outfit! Paint completely doesn't go with it!"

"I'm sorry, dear. It was a bad joke. I promise no paint, no shooting of any kind. I am his mother, there are some strings I can pull with him."

Mrs. Becker half-dragged Jess to Becker's door.

Becker opened the door smiling, but quickly dropped the smile. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why dear?" she said, smiling wide. Her eyes stared straight ahead, very still and controlled.

Becker looked at Jess staring at the floor.

"Why? Mother, that is your 'everything is fine ignore anything that suggests otherwise' smile, and Jess isn't even looking at me. She should be bouncing around babbling. Why am I suddenly very scared?" asked Becker

"You know how much we both care for you, Hilary..."

Becker hit his forehead and groaned, retreating into his flat. The ladies joined him, Mrs. B closing the door.

"What have you two done?" he asked.

Jess finally lifted her head and said, "We've invited Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily, Lester and his wife to come dancing with us."

Becker looked at both of them and broke out laughing. "That's a really good joke," he said through tears caused by laughing. His laughter weakened and he began breathing heavily. He sighed. "You aren't joking, are you?"

Both ladies slowly shook their heads.

Becker pounced toward Jess, yelling, "How could you? I asked you not to tell anyone, and them? You just had to tell them of all people? Emily, not so bad, and Connor, he does weirder stuff on a daily basis. I've still got things saved to tease him about. But Matt and Lester? Are you insane? Are you both insane? You two...you two are like the titanic: on its own it was fine but add ice and you've got a disaster."

"Hilary..."

"Stop calling me that! I asked you not to. You never listen to me, and Jess is worse. I do have feelings

you know. Sure, I don't know what to do with them, so I take the ribbing. I let you two talk me into things and get away with things that nobody else does."

Becker stopped his yelling rampage when he saw Jess' crying, whimpering, and utterly crushed face. Her whole body shook, and somehow, she looked even tinier.

Becker grimaced. He looked at her helplessly, shaking his head. He walked gently up to her and hugged her. "Don't cry, Jess," he said gently. "I can't stand you crying. Shoot at me; throw punches at me; kick me; even sic a t-Rex on me, but don't make Jessica Parker cry."

Jess' sobs let up slightly as he held her tight. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know why or

how it happened. It wasn't, 'let's tell everyone who Becker doesn't want to know the biggest thing he wouldn't want us to tell them.' I'm so sorry."

"It's OK," said Becker. "I overreacted it. It isn't that big of a deal. So, my closest colleagues will see me dancing. I'll get to see them too." He gently raised her head and smirked. "I bet they're worse than me."

Jess managed a small smile. "I feel so bad. I got carried away. I think it would be fun, all of us dancing, but that doesn't mean you do. I should have respected your wishes. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. So, how about a preview of this short, sexy dress you bought today," he said with a slightly lecherous look.

"You do know that I'm still here, right Hilary?" asked his mother. "Oh, you don't want me calling you that.. 'Son,' no I don't like that, not all the time. I refuse to call you Becker. Calling someone whose diapers I used to change 'Captain,' is simply wrong. Any other suggestions?"

Becker still had Jess in his arms. He laughed and was glad when he heard Jess' laughter. "You win. You can call me Hilary."

"Thank you so much," responded Mrs. Becker, rolling her eyes. "Wait a moment, what was that you said about t-Rex? Why would you mention a dinosaur?"

"Just an inside joke, between me and Jess."

Jess decided to help. "I make him watch a lot of dinosaur movies."

"Oh, that explains a lot. Might I suggest dear, that if you make a man watch movies, try a nice rom-com." Don't just stand there Hil...uh..you...get Jess some chocolate. You make her cry you provide the chocolate."

Becker chuckled. "Yes Mom. As it happens, I have some on hand," he said winking at Jess. He left to get it.

"Mm hm, He's never kept chocolate on hand before," said Mrs. B.

Jess only grinned. "I should be getting home, after the chocolate of course," she said, wiping the remaining tears.

Becker came back. "Why don't we all have lunch? It is lunchtime now, actually it's after," he said, smirking. "How can anyone shop for four hours?"

"It's a skill," said Jess, unwrapping the chocolate bar Becker had given her.

"I would love to have lunch with you two," said his mother.

"What about Dad?"

"Your father can manage to feed himself. If he can manage troop movements and battle plans he should be able to handle a sandwich. Come on, I'm starving. How about Chinese?"

Jess and Becker exchanged a quick glance.

"We like Chinese," said Becker. Jess smirked. Becker ushered Jess out the door and the three of them went for lunch.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Originally, this was posted all at once. I broke it into chapters.

Chapter Two, Secrets: Simply Ballroom 2

The next morning, Jess walked into the hub and did a double take. The hub appeared to be doubling as a dance floor. Abby and Connor were jitterbugging, not exactly ballroom, but it was cute. Emily was waltzing, but not with Matt. She danced in the arms of a technician. Matt had his arms crossed, leaning against a desk, smiling as he watched. Lester was in his office, on the phone and looking displeased. '

Matt saw her approach. "You've started something. I hope you're pleased with yourself," he said with a grin.

"I don't know if I am, yet. I reserve the right to postpone that decision until after the dance," she said.

"Becker giving ya a hard time?"

"He's alright," she said simply.

Matt responded with a questioning glare.

"Jess!" cried Connor. "I want to wear a top hat. Tell Abby I can wear a top hat. A big stovepipe one, like Lincoln. Oh, and I want one of those long coats that cover your bum."

"A coat with tails?" asked Jess. "Really? I wouldn't have thought you'd like anything so formal."

"I'll look brilliant. I can't wait. This is going to be brilliant. I want to do a sexy dance. Don't you want a sexy dance, Abby?"

"This your idea, Jess?" asked Abby, her voice low and kind of accusing.

Jess smiled. "We're going to have a great time."

"Indeed," said Emily. "I do miss dancing."

"You know, if Matt doesn't want to dance, there are people there by themselves who will be your partner," said Jess. "Actually, they'd be fighting over you," she said with a wink.

Emily smiled, confidently. "Matt will dance." She approached Matt and draped her arm around his shoulder. "He will dance," she stated to no one in particular, as Matt looked on with amusement.

"Miss Parker!" boomed Lester's voice. "Would you explain to me why my wife is currently spending hundreds of pounds, dear Lord I hope it's only hundreds, on a dress she will never wear again, if I have anything to say about it, and why I'm going to wear a tuxedo this evening when I should be home behind the telly with a wine glass in my hand?"

"It's fun."

"Oh, jolly good. It's fun. By all means let's all get dressed up like rejects from a television reality show and jump around like dying beetles. Yes, that the ticket!" He looked at Jess and sneered. "You're fired, by the way," he said to Jess as he walked away. He yelled over his shoulder, "If you lot think you're getting off work early to get dolled up, forget it!"

"Don't worry," said Jess. "I know just the place to get everything you need: dresses, shoes, tuxes, any kind of dance wear. We can stop by on the way home."

Abby frowned. "I am not wearing high heels, or a short, feathered, sequined dress. I am not."

"That's fine Abby. Anything goes anymore. We'll find you something that's you." she said with a smile.

Jess hadn't seen Becker yet, and it was nearly noon. She hoped he hadn't gone back into being angry. She also hoped Connor and Matt weren't ribbing him too much. She decided to tiptoe into the armory and check on him. The scene that greeted her had her nearly running to commit herself into a psychiatric ward.

Connor was in Matt's arms and the two were dancing around the armory.

"That's good Matt, nice and fluid. Watch his feet, good," said Becker, "You don't want to step on Emily's feet. Long strides, legs together. Connor, long strides, you're not, hold it... you're going to..."'

Connor's feet tangled with Matt's and they fell to the floor.

"Trip," he said.

"This is bollocks!" yelled Matt.

"It's not my fault. You've got two left feet," said Connor.

"Okay," said Becker. "Let's try it again."

Connor whined, "I'm tired of being Emily. Why can't he be Emily?"

Jess was about to risk a step closer to see who Connor pointed to when she heard a voice.

"I'm the boss. I don't have to be Emily, ever and I am still planning on killing your girlfriend, Becker," said Lester's annoyed voice.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"She is most certainly your girlfriend," said Lester, "after getting us into this racket, she had better at least be your girlfriend. If I believed that we were making fools of ourselves out of mere friendship on your part, I would walk over there, take that large EMD, and shoot you right now."

Jess felt embarrassed. She had actually begun to think Becker fancied her, and here he was making a public denial.

"No one is twisting your arm Lester. Don't come, but let me make this clear. There will be no harassing Miss Parker or threatening her in anyway. You want to tease me? Go ahead, but leave her alone. One last thing, sir, whatever Miss Parker and I are to each other is none of your business." said Becker firmly.

Jess' heart beat fast. That didn't sound like a flat out denial, and Becker never talked to Lester like that ever.

"While I am glad to see you are a gentleman and protecting the girl, she is currently, not my favorite person, but I'd never hurt her. Secondly, ever talk to me like that again and you can hold hands with Miss Parker at the unemployment office." said Lester. "Now get over here and waltz with me. It's my turn."

Jess tried, honestly, not to burst out laughing. She was eavesdropping after all, and that was a good way to disclose your presence. She simply couldn't help it.

All four male heads snapped in her direction as Lester moved into view. They all looked mortified at being caught. Jess continued laughing, gasping for air, and trying to stop the giggles.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "May I be of assistance?" she asked, walking in. "I could play Emily and let Connor have a break."

"Thank you," he said bowing to her. "While Jess dances with Matt, you can show me the samba, Becker."

"It's my turn Connor. I am not looking like a fool tonight. Becker teach me to waltz."

"Hang on," said Connor, and the two of them started to argue.

"Stop it!" yelled Becker. "Lester, watch Matt and Jess. Then you switch with Matt. Connor I'll teach you the Samba, but go and get Abby and Emily so they can dance too."

Connor nodded, and obeyed.

Lester turned to Jess. "It's your fault, you and all women. Why do you always want to dance?"

Jess chuckled.

Lester sighed. Then looked around. "Where are all your men?

"Training hard. Keeping up their reflexes and military skills," said Becker.

"Paintball?" asked Matt as he and Jess waltzed by.

"Paintball," admitted Becker.

"Oh, glad to hear it. Good job," said Lester. "We're in here dancing the day away, while our security forces play paintball. Won't the minister be pleased?"

Somehow they survived the practice at the Arc. Becker had picked his mother up and they were waiting inside the foyer of the ballroom building. Becker paced.

"You do that a lot, honey," said his mother.

"Only since you've made me come here."

"I made you?" she asked pleasantly, but with a raised eyebrow.

Becker smiled. "Yes, by being a perfect mum. I'd do anything for you, including public humiliation."

"I thought you were enjoying yourself. You seemed to be, since Jess joined us."

Becker glared.

She smiled and chuckled. "When are you going to give up this charade and admit," she came closer to him and whispered, "that you like Jess Parker, and far more than as a friend?"

He smirked. "When are you going to get dad to be your dance partner?"

"That's completely different. Your father's an idiot. You are only half an idiot."

The doors opened and in walked a small group of people. Becker introduced his co-workers to his mother, dodged the killer glare of Lester, complimented Emily and Abby on their attire, and shook his head in amusement at Connor. He got his stove piped hat. As the chatter died down the blood drained out of Becker's face.

Jess was not there.

"Easy, Becker," said Abby, grinning. "Jess is outside. Her heel broke so she's changing shoes."

"She has back-up shoes?" asked Matt.

Becker laughed. "Doesn't surprise me. Mum, will take them in? I'll get Cinderella."

Becker heard humming as he reached her car. The car door was open. Jess sat on a seat strapping one silver sparkling shoe lace up her legs.

'Those legs will be my downfall,' he thought to himself.

"You all right?"

"Hi!" she chirped happily. "Yes. My stupid shoe. Luckily silver goes with everything." She finished putting on the shoe and stood up. "How do I look?"

She was wearing sunny yellow. The skirt ended halfway up her thigh. It was tiered, and each tier composed of confetti-like fringe which shimmied as she moved. The top was simple, sparkly, low-cut but not raunchy, and ended in spaghetti straps on her shoulders. As promised she wore a bright orange tiger lily in her hair.

Becker took a moment to stare.

"How do you look, Jess?" whispered Becker. "Like you belong in the royal garden."

Jess blushed. "Wait. You didn't even ask why I have an extra pair of shoes."

Becker chuckled. He held her hand as they walked to the dance studio. "Let's see, why would Jess Parker have extra shoes in her car? She either just bought them, or decided they really didn't go with the outfit she bought them for after all, or was keeping them in case she ever found an outfit that complemented them perfectly, or..." he said, winking, "she's just nuts for shoes."

Jess smiled. She was surprised he was still holding her hand. They were alone in the car park so there weren't any male dancers to scare off.

They walked slowly, the gentle evening breeze playing with the dress confetti.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine. Good actually. I'm at a dance with the prettiest girl."

Jess blushed. "Stop it."

He cocked his eyebrow, "Do you really want me to?"

"No."

"I am very sorry about getting so worked up the other day, Jess. I'm glad you joined me and mum, and I'm even glad you brought the team all here."

"You are?"

"Yeah, because I've just realized something," he stopped, and faced her. "My life is a lot less boring and far more...sparkly," he said, looking at the crystals on her dress, "when you are around."

She smiled.

"I don't think I can take it anymore."

She looked up, "Take what?"

"My life, without you in it," he said, and he moved his head down. Jess' eyes grew when she realized what he was doing.

Their lips met in a sweet, gentle, easy kiss. Becker pulled back briefly, saw her smile, and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He hoisted her slightly off the ground. This kiss was deeper and more passionate. It was needy.

They almost forgot why they were standing in the parking lot.

"Oi! You brought us here, now get in here and bloody dance!" cried Abby.

Becker and Jess broke apart, laughing. "We'll uh, continue this later?" asked Becker.

"Definitely," said Jess.

They both smiled, and hurried into the dance, holding hands.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Conclusion, Secrets: Simply Ballroom 2

A slow foxtrot played. Matt and Emily moved gracefully around. They were a little bumpy and not as smooth as the other dancers. They held each other closer and tighter than the others. Matt smiled at Emily, but he looked uncomfortable. He stepped on Emily's foot a few times, but Emily was too gracious to complain. She looked happy to just be with him.

Emily was stunning in her simple, jade cocktail dress. It was knee length, still too short in her opinion, but she just loved the color. It had no frills, just simple, clinging elegantly to her shape. Her hair was up in a simple bun at the base of her neck. Matt was the least flashy of the men. He wore navy dress pants, and Jess swore his white shirt was silk, but he wore no coat. She noticed Mrs. Fine's face twitching at how coat-less he was.

The music changed to fast and upbeat. Matt and Emily sat this one out. It was a jive. Abby and Connor were doing a basic jive. They were a little out of sync, and not doing any hard moves, but they were both smiling. Jess was happy they were enjoying themselves.

Abby looked slick and sassy. She wore a red dress. The ruffled skirt cut at an angle so one side ended above her knee, but on the other side went mid-calf. The top had short, barely there sleeves and a simple scoop neck. She wore a long red feather in her hair.

Connor looked 'like king of the chimney sweeps,' according to Lester. A rich chimney sweep, thought Jess. He had a white shirt with red piping, nice trousers which continued the red piping on the sides, his long, black coat with tails, and of course the hat.

As for Lester and his wife, they looked smashing. He wore a tux, like Becker, but Jess had finally talked Becker into a bit of color. He wore a light yellow shirt, matching Jess, while Lester's shirt was light blue. Mrs. Lester wore a dazzling long teal blue gown with long sleeves, a high, ruffled collar, and little ruffles bordering the sleeves and the bottom of the skirt. Jess winced inwardly, she knew it was a designer gown, and that Mrs. Lester had to pay over a thousand pounds.

Mrs. Lester was trying to get Lester onto the dance floor.

"James, darling, please. What was the point of coming if you were just going to sit here huffing?" pleaded Mrs. Lester. James Lester sat, arms crossed in complete contempt.

"The point my darling, was to show my support. I am here. I support my...people. I do not dance."

"James, you promised me one dance."

"Yes, and I will keep that promise the last 30 seconds of the last song. Now, please, I can't see Connor making a fool of himself."

Mrs. Lester stamped her foot. Lester glanced disdainfully at her. "Fine, one dance, but you can forget about the 30 seconds later."

As they stood, the music changed to what Becker had named 'Mrs. Fine is thinking' music. It was kind of like elevator music, light and non-descriptive, and it would play between the dances.

"I wonder what dance we'll be doing?"

"Doesn't matter, dear, one string of spastic movements is pretty much like the next."

Mrs. Lester pulled him onto the floor next to Jess and Becker. '"I do hope you are armed, Captain, so you can put me out of my misery."

"Sorry, sir. My mother frisked me before we left her home."

Jess and Mrs. Lester chuckled, than Jess looked with alarm at Becker. "You aren't joking, are you?"

Lester saw the captain shake his head. As Mrs. Fine announced the rumba. "What is that, an appetizer on the catering table?"

"No, James, it's the next dance."

A slow Latin ballad played as Mrs. Lester moved in a four step pattern. "No, dear," she said. "You're moving too fast." Lester grumbled as he stumbled along, trying to match his wife. "Now you're going to slow."

"Since when are you the expert, darling?"

"Since I've watched it on telly."

Lester snorted. "I don't believe that counts."

Mrs. Lester pulled away, completely out of his embrace, and was only touching him with one hand.

"What the hell are doing?"

"The rumba, James."

"What kind of dancing is this? Now what are you doing?"

"It's called a cucaracha dear."

"I thought we were doing the rumba?"

"It's part of the rumba. It actually means 'pressure step.'"

"It's nothing but moving side to side and wiggling your hips. I am a dignified gentleman in a high position, all be it secret, inside the government. I am not meant to be wiggling! Now what are we doing?"

What they were doing was called a New York. It was basically the move actors did at the end of a play, when the man flamboyantly took the lady's hand and they presented themselves to the audience, their arms extended extravagantly out to the side.

"Now, this I don't mind, so much," said Lester. "I do deserve applause."

"Now, sweetheart," said Mrs. Lester, "are the spot turns. Simply turn around, no James, not so fast, fluidly, darling, fluidly. That is not amusing. We are not doing the hokey pokey! Stop it James, it isn't funny."

Lester had 'stuck his right foot in' and was 'shaking it all about' when Mrs. Lester grimaced, put her hands on her hips, and then turned and stormed off the dance floor.

"And that," he said straightening his tie, "is how James Lester does the rumba." He too left the dance floor in the middle of the dance.

Becker and Jess were one of the few couples doing the rumba correctly. Becker had a dopey grin on his face. Something about the way the fringes on Jess' dress moved made him happy. It could have been the fact that they drew his eyes to her waist, which was wiggling at that moment.

Abby and Connor weren't faring as well as Becker and Jess, and Connor was wishing the dance was the hokey-pokey. He could do that. They finally gave up trying to do the complex steps and just moved in the general directions of everyone else.

Finally, a break was called.

Lester had found a bottle of wine and was quite happily sipping, but when the others showed up, he took the bottle in his arms, and snarled, "Mine."

The others made do with punch.

"I hope we waltz soon," said Emily.

"I hope someone calls a fire drill soon," said Matt.

"Hear hear!" cried Lester, toasting Matt with his wine glass.

"I liked the jive," said Connor, "but I'm waiting for the…"

"Samba," everyone finished with him.

"Is anyone having fun?" asked Jess warily.

Everyone but Matt and Lester nodded, even Abby.

"It's not so bad," said Abby. "It might be easier with someone who had a tad more coordination."

"Hey!" cried Connor as Abby chuckled.

Mrs. Becker came over at that moment, arms full of wine bottles.

"Your mum's the best Becker!" cried Connor, and everyone agreed.

Mrs. Becker chuckled while Becker said, "I know."

Jess looked adoringly at him.

Mrs. Lester approached Jess. "I was wondering, if you'd mind terribly, since my husband won't participate correctly," she paused to glare at him, and he lifted a whole wine bottle in toast of her, "What I'm trying to ask, Jess dear, is that..."

"You'd like to borrow my partner?"

"Yes, please, just for one dance. It would be a shame to waist this," and she raised her voice in Lester's direction, "frightfully expensive gown." She smiled at Jess.

"All right. Just one though, and you bring him right back to me. Someone always tries to steal him." Becker chuckled and offered Mrs. Lester his arm. She took it, looked at Lester and stuck her tongue out at him, and let Becker lead her to the floor.

"Now I'm partner-less," said Jess. She eyed Lester.

"Oh, no. Don't even think about it, or I WILL fire you," said Lester.

"You can dance with Connor," offered Abby.

"As long as the next dance isn't the samba. I'm dancing with Abby for the sexy dances."

It turned out that the next dance was the classic waltz. Jess danced with Connor, Becker with Mrs. Lester, Abby was asked by an older gentleman, Mr. Rogers, and Matt was still with Emily.

Becker watched Matt as best he could without insulting Mrs. Lester by not paying her attention. What Becker saw made him proud. Matt was waltzing well, very well.

Matt and Emily were the definition of grace. They flowed around the dance floor. Their legs were together, nicely extended, and their feet were close. Matt did not step on Emily once. Emily was touched. Matt had obviously practiced, and done it for her. His smile was different. It wasn't the forced, uneasy grin during the other dances. This smile showed his love for her.

Finally came time for what Connor called the "sexy" dances even though Mrs. Fine lectured him on what the dances were.

Samba, she said, was a "lively rhythmical dance derived from the dance styles of Brazil."

Once he heard Brazil, he thought of Carnival, which made him picture nearly naked ladies in outrageous costumes, which translated in his mind to "sexy."

The cha-cha-cha, according to Mrs. Fine was "energetic with a steady rhythm, related to the Cuban style cha-cha-cha which was more sensual. Again, Connor heard only parts: "Cuban" which meant hot and spicy to him, "energetic," which in terms of dancing meant "wiggling sexy-like," and finally sensual which meant, well, sensual. For Connor, the cha-cha-cha was a sexy dance.

The tango was definitely a sexy dance. He'd seen Jess and Becker dance it, and he couldn't wait to try. After Mrs. Fine said that the original form of tango started in the lower classes of Argentina, some even suggested in brothels, Connor really wanted to try. Abby, however, said she would not bend backwards, and let him catch her head, then snap her back up to standing position. She was afraid he'd snap her into the wall. Abby could be a party-poop-er.

"I want to thank you for coming to night. That concludes our dance." Connor was about to scream, "Samba!" when Mrs. Fine said, "Oops, we omitted a dance. Please join us for the"

"Samba!"

Connor finally got to dance his samba.

The samba began with forward to backward steps set to lively Latin music. All the couples started out well, dancing forward then stepping backward. Then the steps changed. The forward -backward steps continued with a side to side step, and then returned to the forward to backward step. Matt and Emily got confused and were just moving back to front, but by this time Matt was actually enjoying himself.

Connor and Abby kept up pretty good. The tempo was lively and Connor loved shaking his hips.

On one of the sidewalks, where the couple turns to the side and steps front-back, side-side, Connor accidentally let Abby go and she stumbled sideways a little. She slid into Becker. She quickly apologized and rejoined her partner. They continued the dance. Connor's favorite part was called 'whisks,' basically shimmying while doing the front-back steps. Connor discovered that he loved to shimmy.

"Whoo!' he yelled. He started prancing around Abby, which was not part of the Samba, and even at one point did something like a break dance spin on his back.

"How much wine did he drink?" yelled Matt over the music.

"Not THAT much," Abby yelled back. She giggled wildly. Her fiancé was nuts, and she loved him.

Connor finally returned to the proper samba steps, throwing whisks in whenever he felt the urge, swinging his hips too much, but no one cared. They were having fun. Lester was overjoyed because it was the last dance.

Yes, Lester was dancing again.

Right after the last dance, Mrs. Becker walked up to Lester's chair. The team all watched as Lester and Mrs. Becker had a discussion. Lester shook his head. Mrs. Becker took away his bottle. Lester's face went red, Mrs. Becker smiled. Then, she stooped down to him, and suddenly, Lester was up, escorting her for the last dance.

For the samba, Lester was with Mrs. B, Mrs. Lester was with Mr. Jackson, one of the younger, single dancers, and the other couples were all with their original partners.

Mrs. Lester wondered what on earth Mrs. Becker had said to get James up and dancing. As they sambaed Becker and Jess, both giggling, moved over to fill Mrs. Lester in.

"Mum said she just asked," said Becker, noticing Mrs. Lester's doubtful look he said, "Yeah, I didn't believe it either. I think she threatened him."

"With what?" asked Mrs. Lester.

Becker shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she threatened that she and Jess would take him dress shopping next time."

"Or she threatened that you would make him play paintball with your men," added Jess, "in his favorite suit."

"Then of course there are top-secret threats that a mother and a wife of a military man would have access to," said Becker.

Mrs. Lester laughed. "Your mother is a wife. She could have just reminded him what married life was like with an unhappy woman."

They all laughed. Whatever she said, Lester was now fully participating.

As the dance ended, Lester went to his wife and kissed her cheek. He then apologized. Everyone looked at Mrs. Becker, who only smiled.

"Well, that concludes our dance. I would like to thank Mrs. Becker for bringing so many new dancers."

"Wait. The Beckers get a spotlight dance!" yelled Mr. Jackson.

"Yes," cried Mrs. Rogers. "Those are the rules. They must have a spotlight dance for bringing new dancers."

The audience began clapping and whooping. Mrs. Fine agreed. "Yes, Mrs. Becker, you and your son may pick a dance."

Mrs. Becker smiled and all the couples knew what she was going to do. "I give my dance to Miss Parker after all she is Hil...his partner now. Does anyone have any dance requests?"

Everyone yelled, "Tango!"

Mrs. Fine chuckled, "Imagine that." She pointed the remote at the music player, and then glanced at Jess and Becker, "Keep it clean."

The audience booed, to which she replied, "R-rated at least."

Jess and Becker smiled, but each blushed.

According to the dance hall rules, this was a spotlight dance. Jess and Becker would start, alone, then after one minute, everyone else could join, assuming they wanted to miss the sultry dance moves Parker and Becker were capable of doing.

The music started, and the couple was in each other's arms about, a foot apart. Then they began the smooth, long strides of the tango. They pronounced each beat with a flourish and click of their heels. Jess' confetti fringe shook wildly as she stomped.

They moved around, doing proper tango steps, and the crowd was beginning to think they'd gone G-rated. Then Jess lifted her leg up, and wrapped it around Becker's bum. Becker let one hand go, so she dipped down disturbingly close to the floor, dipping her head to inches above it. Becker quickly snapped her up till they were face-to almost face.

Becker smiled seductively at her, and then pushed her away, brusquely. The crowd gasped as the little yellow dancer came back to them, but Jess had no concern. She was in control, and wouldn't fall. She then took two steps toward him, and as he reached out to her, she did a little saucy whirl away from him.

He took two long strides forward, and caught her waist. She stretched her back backwards, and lengthened it. She was now completely in his hand. She looked like a long yellow line, which Becker drew slowly across the dance floor. He then bent over her, and using his free arm, pulled her up into an embrace.

Jess than jumped up, linking her legs around his waist, and he supported her with one arm. Wrapping her legs around him, she bent her body down, so only her legs gripped him. She stretched her arms out to touch the floor. He then brought her upright, and held her as she jumped down. Now completely disentangled, they performed smaller, jaunty, tap-like steps. They held onto each other with one hand, and Jess twisted, twirling up and down the floor, Becker keeping hold of her. Finally, he let go and she twirled away.

He pranced after her, with long, fluid moves. She surrendered into his embrace. He picked her up, and she wrapped her leg around his bum, but this time, it was backwards. She faced the crowd, and her leg was bent back hooking around Becker. He held her with one arm, and then he spun her, her whole body turning around his back. She was behind him now.

She ran up, desperation in her face, and grabbed him from behind, wrapping her arms around his chest. He longingly grabbed her hands, holding onto them. He then let go of one hand, but kept hold of the other as he moved away in long, teasing strides, taking her with him. She twirled and sashayed her hips toward him.

The timer buzzed, indicating one minute.

The dancers shook themselves awake. About half of them joined Jess and Becker the other half stayed where they were, watching the show.

"No, Connor. I am not letting you hold me upside-down while my head bashes against the floor," came Abby's voice over the music. He had to settle for her wrapping her leg around his bum.

To Becker's surprise, Matt and Emily were also dancing. They didn't try the fancy, crazy moves but kept with the long strides. They were good. Emily was especially good at sashaying her hips. Matt tended to smile widely around then.

Lester was back with his wife. He was snapping his heels like a bull-fighter. As they passed by, Becker said, "This is a tango, not a Paso Doble."

"A what?" asked Mrs. Lester.

"The bull-fight dance," said Jess, twirling back into Becker's arms.

Lester's voice got hushed and he asked seriously, "There's a bull-fight dance? Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? Sweetheart, we could have danced a bullfight."

"Who'd be doing the skewering?" she asked, not exactly fond of the idea.

As the tango music played, Becker and Jess kept staring at each other.

"Jess," he said finally. "Would you care to go out, without the team, or my mother, or our boss?"

"Just you and me?" she asked.

Becker smiled. Maybe it was because he was tired from the dancing, or maybe it was because he had the most beautiful woman in his arms, but he wasn't nervous.

"Yes," he said. "You and me on an actual, real date. What do you say?"

"I say yes, I'd love to."

Becker was about to lean down and kiss her. "Shoot. I keep forgetting my mother's in the room."

Jess laughed. "I don't think she'd mind."

Becker smiled. Then he did lean down and kissed her. They stopped dancing, and stood, in the middle of the very public dance floor. In front of family, friends, and strangers they kissed the heck out of each other.

They vaguely heard the sound of applause through their dream-like haze. Becker even thought he heard some, "about times," coming from a couple of familiar voices. He wasn't willing to bet on anything else that went on at that moment. He focused on Jess, only her.

Jess Parker had left the dance hall. She was floating somewhere close to heaven. Her beloved Captain was kissing her. She really didn't care about anything else.

When they finally broke apart, they smiled at each other, and Becker touched her cheek. He held out his hand, which Jess took.

Becker felt so good that he decided to ignore the smirks on well, everybody.

Mrs. Becker decided to leave her son alone. There would time for teasing, and "I knew its" later. She did however, smile at Jess, and nodded her approval to the young woman.

The dancers began filtering out of the dance hall and Mrs. Becker called to Mrs. Fine, "See you next time," she said.

Mrs. Fine asked, "How many new dancers will you have for us?"

Mrs. Becker chuckled and said, "I don't think there will be anyone else."

Only the ARC members heard Lester, "I have access to a Mammoth if you're interested."

The End.


End file.
